25 days of fanfiction: Baby its cold outside
by xBlackTigerx
Summary: Double D is having a small evening at her boyfriends house before heading home to spend time with her family, but what happens when she needs to go home and the snow storm starts to pick up? Fem!EddxKevin


**Sorry for the late updates on the Christmas fanfictions, I'm getting these out as fast as I can. I hope you all really enjoy this one cause this took me awhile and so is the next one. **

**anyway I do not own 'Ed, Edd and Eddy'. Please enjoy.**

**Baby its cold outside**

Edd sat cuddled up close to her boyfriend, as they watched one of the Christmas specials. It was week before Christmas and she wanted to spend it with Kevin before being stuck with her family. Don't get her wrong she loved seeing her parents, It was the one time they actually took off for to see her besides her birthday.

Kevin was running his fingers through her short messy black hair making her relax into his embrace with a content sigh. Kevin smiled looking down at his girlfriend. Who would've thought that he would end up with the schools top nerd and an Ed of all people. Smiling he leaned down and kissed the top of her head softly making her look up at him and smile. Leaning in close he softly kissed her feeling her smile as she softly chuckled returning the kiss with a blush.

Kevin kissed her softly holding her close feeling her small frame press into his. Double D blushed more before hearing a small chirping from her pocket. Kevin groaned as he pulled back from the kiss to let Double D pull out her phone. "I've got to go." She said giving a sheepish smile revealing that cute little gap in her teeth. Kevin sighed as he watched her get up before following her. "Babe, come on its still early, Just stay for a bit longer?" Kevin asked as he pulled Double D into his arms. "I reallycan't stay" She said giggling pulling out of his arms. "But its cold out their D." He said walking with her to the front door. Double D just rolled her eyes.

"Kevin, I got to go now" She said to him smiling at him as she went to grab her coat. Kevin quickly stopped her. "But Babe its cold out their, just wait for a bit." He said blocking her from getting her coat. Eddwardia smirked a bit and crossed her arms "This evening has been, very nice Pumpkin." She said holding out her hand for her coat. Kevin just held her hand in his. "Which I've been hoping you would would stop in" he said twining his fingers with hers. "your hands are like ice and you haven't even stepped outside." Kevin said taking both of her hands now in his lager and warmer ones. Double D smiled chuckling as he started to lead her back to the living room.

"Kevin my mother will start worry." Double D said trying to convince her boyfriend into letting her go home knowing how her parents will be not to mention her visiting family. "Beautiful, whats your hurry? Like I said it's still early you'll have plenty of time to go and spend with your family." Kevin said pulling Edd over to the fire-place. Edd shuddered at the warmth the fire-place provided as Kevin had them sit down near it. Edd blushed as her boyfriend pulled her closer to him. "But my father will be pacing the floor with worry." She said though she could tell this was starting to become a losing battle.

"Come on listen to the fire-place roar, besides your folks trust me, don't they?" He asked which both knew her parents were still getting use to Kevin, but trusted him to at least let them have this time together. "Really ,Kevin, I better scurry off." Double D said as she started to pull back a bit as she pulled her beanie from her pocket and placed it on her head. "Babe, please, don't hurry." Kevin said placing a hand on her cheek turning her gently to look at him, his eyes pleading. Double D sighed she couldn't resist the look in those green eyes. "We'll maybe just a half a drink more." She said looking back at the mugs of hot cocoa that Kevin had made for them on the table.

Kevin smiled as he kissed her cheek softly getting up. "Why don't you put some Christmas music on while I pour us another round." He said practically glowing with how happy he was with her staying. Getting up he moved to the coffee table and picked up their mugs heading to the kitchen. He could hear Double D get up and soon the soft sounds of Christmas music could be heard. Smiling he went to the stove and ladled more hot cocoa into their mugs. Though he wanted to add something more to Double D's, showing how happy he was with her staying.

Going to the spice cabinet he pulled out some ground cinnamon and vanilla extract. He added a few drops of Vanilla into her hot cocoa before sprinkling some cinnamon. Nodding to himself hoping that she would like this treat he put the spice and extract away. Grabbing their mugs he returned and handed Double D's hers' before retaking his seat beside her. "What do you think our neighbors might think?" She asked him as she looked out at the window. Kevin knew she could be insecure, but those were their friends. They wouldn't think bad of them, well not really anyway. "Baby it's bad out there. Look at the snow coming down." He said watching as she took a sip of her cocoa. Double D had a curious look on her face as she took another sip before looking at him. "Say whats in this drink? Cinnamon and...vanilla?" she asked after another sip.

Kevin nodded taking a sip of his own cocoa. "Yeah I thought I would do something special for you. Do you like it?" He asked her. Double D looked up at him with a soft smile and kissed his cheek. "I love it, Thank you, But I will have to go home after this." She said to him making him frown slightly. "D, look at the snow out there even if you didn't live across the street but more in town. There are no cabs to found out there right now and I wouldn't be able to drive you home." He said looking at her. She only had a small walk to go but still it was Cold and who know what could happen in that short distance in a snow fall like this.

He sighed and put his mug down having her look at him again tilting her chin up gently. "I'm Just worry about you, D, I don't want you hurt or sick." He told her looking deep into her dark blue eyes. Double D blushed at how sweet that was. "I really wish I knew how to break this spell you have over me." She said with a soft sigh looking at him softly. Kevin smiled and chuckled softly, her eyes practically glowed in the fire's light. "Your eyes are like starlight now." He whispered softly to her as he reached up to run his fingers through her hair. Though his fingers only met the fabric of her beanie. Holding back a groan of frustration he pulled off the hat making her hair look messy as he smirked. "I'll take your hat, your hair looks better like this." He said teasing her making her blush and try to fix it.

"I ought to just say no, no, no, sir" Double D said glaring at him playfully. Kevin just grinned back as he moved closer so their shoulders were brushing. "Mind if I move in closer" He said causing her to roll her eyes and giggle. "At least I'm gonna say that I tried." She said sighing and relaxing into him. Kevin chuckled putting his arm around her holding her close. "Come on, whats the sense in hurting my pride" He asked getting softly elbowed for ruining the moment as they cuddled up by the fire.

After a moment Edd sighed as she pulled out of his embrace after finishing her cocoa. "I really can't stay." she said getting up moving to the front door again. Kevin groaned as he got up and followed her. "Baby don't do this, its freezing outside" He said to her trying to argue with the genius. "I'm sorry, Kevin, I simply must go." she said moving to slip her shoes on. "But baby, its cold out there." Kevin said pleadingly as Double D got up and faced him with a small glare. "The answer is no, Pumpkin." she said turning to look for her things. "but babe its freezing out still." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Double D sighed her look softening as she looked at him placing a hand on his cheek. "This welcome here has been so nice and warm." she said smiling gently at him. "I'm lucky that you dropped in but look out the window at that storm." He said motioning to the window where the weather had picked up outside. Double D bit her bottom lip gently worrying it between her teeth. "My cousin will be suspicious" She said looking at him still biting her bottom lip causing his eyes to glance at her lips. "My your lips look delicious." He whispered distractedly before looking up at her seeing her blush scarlet. "M-My uncle will be there at the door." she said stuttering biting her lip again. "like waves upon a tropical shore." he thought looking at her with a bit of a shy smile. "N-not to mention my maiden aunt's mind is vicious." She said remembering all the awkward conversations with her aunt about her and Kevin. ''have I mentioned how delicious your lips look?" He asked trying to distract her making her blush again. "Yes you have Pumpkin." she said blushing before sighing again.

"well...maybe for a cigarette more?" She asked with a sheepish look even thought they both knew she would never smoke a cigarette in her life. Kevin chuckled at this shaking his head before looking at how bad the storm has gotten. "We've never seen such a blizzard before." he said having her look. Double D couldn't help but nodded in agreement. "But I've got to get home." She said with a sigh looking at her boyfriend hopeful. Kevin looked at her shocked as he looked at her then to the blizzard and back. "Baby you'll freeze out there!" He nearly yelled in shock at her actions. "Then lend me your coat. If I wear yours and mine I should be plenty warm getting home."She said to him hopefully. Kevin shook his head at how crazy she was being, and she was the smart one! "But it's up to your knees out there." He said to her giving her a pleading look. Double D smiled sheepishly sigh as she shook her head looking up at him again feeling herself start to give in.

"you've really been grand,"She said taking his hands in hers looking at him pleadingly again. Even after so much time together, it still gave him a trill when she touched his hand, "But don't you see what will happen if I don't leave now?" She asked looking up at him, her eyes searching his for answers. Kevin just shook his head pulling his hands from hers only to grasp them in his own. "How can you do this ting to me?" He asked giving her a hurt expression, didn't she see how worried he was, how bad the weather was out there? It was too dangerous for her to go?

Edd didn't like to see the pain in her boyfriends eyes, how hurt he looked over this situation and sighed moving to rest her forehead against his warm chest. Yes she was giving smiling as she did so. "There's bound to be talk tomorrow." She said letting go of his hands to wrap her arms around him in a warm embrace. Kevin sighed as he returned the embrace resting his head on top of hers. "Think of my life long sorrow, D." He said softly nuzzling into her hair softly making her smile with a giggle. "At least there will be plenty implied." Double D said with a soft smile as she snuggled closer to him making him chuckle deeply. "But what if you caught pneumonia and died?" He asked knowing that was probably a pretty big risk now with that storm out there. Double D sighed and moved back a bit to look up at him. Moving one arm from around him to place a hand on his cheek. "I really can't stay...but I will... I promise." She said smiling gently as she stroked his cheek with her thumb.

Kevin chuckled as he placed a hand over hers leaning into the touch. "Because it's cold outside?"He asked making her chuckle softly. "Yes, because its cold outside."


End file.
